Maddi Vs Colorado
by MaddiWritesFics
Summary: A thirteen year old girl moves to Colorado with her single mother to hopefully get a new start in her life. Being South Park, things go "south" quite quickly. In other words, just another day. Or is it? Probably.


_Hallå där, fellow authors, or random reader. (Disclaimer, I am actually not Swedish.)_

_Chances are you came upon this because you were bored and all the good stories were just too good for you. So you came here, hoping to get bad, and because of my huge inferiority complex, I say that this is going to deliver in it's "not goodness."  
><em>

_Sorry that this prologue is hella short, but it's just a prologue. The "good"(?) stuff will be in the actual chapters, unless you count the prologue as a chapter, in which case the "good"(?) stuff is in the next chapter and onward!_

**_DISCLAIMER: THERE IS A SELF INSERT IN THIS STORY! DON'T WORRY, I HATE MARY SUES AS MUCH AS YOU DO, AND I AM GOING TO TAKE EXTREME CAUTION TO MAKE THAT INSERT AS NON SUEISH AS POSSIBLE!_**

_If you're still here for some reason, keep reading, and maybe enjoy! Kup teraz!_

* * *

><p>Maddi stared as she watched her last bag go through the chute, to wherever the hell it goes. For all she knew, it went through some kind of portal that led to the luggage area of her plane. She didn't know. She sighed.<p>

"Hey, don't be sad. It's a new start, a chance to get away from all this to something better. You'll like it better than here, I swear." said Astrid, Maddi's single mother. Maddi rolled her eyes. She knew damn well that this move wasn't for her; it was because business was shit in Philadelphia. Astrid owned a hunting supply store, but there aren't exactly many hunters in Philly. At least, by her knowledge, their life was shitty, and they could barely make ends meet. Maddi turned to face her one best friend, Angie Stein.

"So, uh, I guess this is goodbye, huh?" said Angie quite forlornly, as Maddi was her only best friend as well.

"No… this isn't goodbye. Just… a see you later." said Maddi, running her fingers through her short, black hair, her bangs dyed a blue color. She wasn't emo, but she always thought it looked cool.

"Besides, we can Face Time, Skype, something!" she added, trying to make both of them feel just a small bit better. It was enough for them to have one last hug.

"You better not forget about me." Maddi said, starting to walk off deeper into the airport.

"Forget? How could I forget that hair?" Angie said, waving her hand. Maddi laughed as she waved back at her friend. She followed her mom through the large airport. She was thirteen, but she still clung to her mom like a little kid. These crowded places were pretty scary to her. She hated places with lots of people.

Maddi gave herself one last look in her compact mirror. She ran her fingers through her hair again, and sighed. Things may be better, but they would be a drastic change. Something she might not be able to deal with. She sighed.

"Come on sweetie!" Maddi heard her mother call. Maddi snapped back into reality and ran to her mother. They both took their seats near the gate to their plane and waited.

"All passengers to South Park, Colorado, your flight is now boarding. All passengers to South Park, Colorado, your flight is now boarding." said a female voice over the intercom. Maddi slung her messenger bag over her shoulders and walked through the gate onto the plane with her mother.

It was a new start.

* * *

><p><em>So, uh, that was the prologue. You probably liked it enough since you're here at the end. Uh...I don't really know how to end this off other than...hope to see you in Chapter 1 of <span>Maddi Vs. Colorado<span>?_

_Oh yeah! If you notice that I start publishing these quite frequently and out the ass, that's because I actually started this story in a journal with my friend, and I've actually written about seven chapters at the time of publishing the beginning of this horrible monstrosity._

_**CRITIQUE IS EXTREMELY APPRECIATED. I KNOW I'M NOT THE GREATEST WRITER, AND CRITIQUE AS TO HOW I CAN IMPROVE IS GREATLY APPRECIATED SO AS TO MAKE THIS MAYBE A LITTLE MORE TOLERABLE! SERIOUSLY, BE AS BLUNT AND HARSH AS YOU NEED TO BE! I WILL BE OK! **Probably...  
><em>

_So yeah. __Prepare to have South Park ruined. Låt shitfest börja!_


End file.
